1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to telephone privacy controllers and more particularly to a telephone privacy controller wherein only one of several telephones connected to a common telephone line may have access to the telephone line at any given time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is a common practice in homes and offices to have numerous telephones connected to a single telephone line. Each telephone line comprises two wires between a home or office and a local telephone exchange. Each telephone set connected to a line is connected in parallel with each other set on the line. Thus, with many systems, when one telephone on the line is being used any of the other telephones on the line may listen in on the conversation. Also, when one telephone on a line is being used, having other telephones connected to the line although not in use creates an additional load on the phone lines.